


Fake AH Crew Group Chat

by Dylpickle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylpickle/pseuds/Dylpickle
Summary: The Fake AH Crew is a notorious Group of Murderers and thieves. This is their story, told through a Group Chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bossman=Geoff  
> Beardo=Jack  
> Vagabond=Ryan  
> MOGAR=Michael  
> GoldenBoi=Gavin  
> LilJ=Jeremy

**Bossman** has added **GoldenBoi, Beardo, RimmyTim, MOGAR,** and **Vagabond** to FAHC Crew Chat

 **Bossman** I’m tired of sending you losers instructions separately, so I’m starting a group chat

 **Beardo** Sigh…This is not going to end well…

 **MOGAR** What do you mean? THIS IS THE GREATEST!

 **Vagabond** Is this one of those “don’t use real names in order to avoid possible Government intervention” type situations?

 **Bossman** Meh. Our real names are already all over the media. If they could get at us using that information, they already would have

 **Vagabond** Fair enough

 **GoldenBoi** Micoo! LilJ! Let’s go hit up a store for some beer!

 **MOGAR** Jesus Christ, Gavin. Do you really need to spell my name out that way, too?

 **GoldenBoi** Ye

 **GoldenBoi** Feels weird, otherwise

 **MOGAR** …

 **MOGAR** I’m in. LilJ, u coming?

 **LilJ** Fuck yes! Should we take the Armored Tim?

 **Bossman** We’ve got a heist coming up in 3 days. Don’t call a lot of attention to yourselves.

 **GoldenBoi** Fiiiiiiiine

 **LilJ** K

 **MOGAR** Sure

 

 

 **Bossman** WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING A LOW PROFILE?!?!?!?!?!

 **Goldenboi** Try your hardest?

 **Bossman** Then what the fuck do you call this?

 **Bossman** TheKnow-Ladsatitagain.jpg

 **Bossman** Your stupidity is all over the news!

 **LilJ** Haha, yeah

 **LilJ** Easiest twenty bucks I’ve ever made

 **Bossman** WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **LilJ** Ye. Gavy bet I couldn’t blow up the entire store with a single rocket

 **MOGAR** Fucking dumbass forgot we were robbing a fucking Gas Station

 **Vagabond** Classic

 **MOGAR** What? Hitting up a Gas Station? Or Gavin’s stupidity?

 **LilJ** Both

 **Beardo** Both

 **Vagabond** Both

 **Bossman** Both

 **Goldenboi** …OI! Srsly? All of you?

 **Bossman** BACK TO THE POINT!

 **Bossman** I asked you fuckers to keep a low profile

 **Bossman** THIS is not a low fucking profile

 **GoldenBoi** Sorry Geoff. Wont happen again, promise

 **MOGAR** Yeah, wont happen again

 **LilJ** It’ll probably happen again, but I’ll feel bad about it

 **Bossman** Well…At least ONE of you is honest

 **LilJ** HAH! Eat shit!

 **Vagabond** Aaaaaand the moment’s gone

 **LilJ** Lbh Ryan, there was no moment there to begin with

 **Vagabond** ...Yeah, no. You’re right

 **Beardo** Anyway! I think it will be fine, Geoff. It’s not like we don’t do this kind of shit all the time. No one will know the actual timing of our heist

_GoldenBoi has uploaded a screenshot to Twitter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's shenanigans get him in trouble and there's more talk of the upcoming heist.

**Bossman** GAVIN!

 **MOGAR** Uh oh. Someone’s in trouble

 **LilJ** It’s Gavin. What were you expecting? Geoff to be in a good mood?

 **Bossman** WHAT

 **Bossman** THE

 **Bossman** FUCK

 **MOGAR** ….That’s fair

 **GoldenBoi** What did I do?

 **Bossman** You uploaded our goddamn PRIVATE conversations onto fucking TWITTER

 **GoldenBoi** But you said that the government knew about us anyway, so what did privacy matter?

 **GoldenBoi** So I thought, why not let our fans see what we’re up to

 **Vagabond** You know, I don’t usually like agreeing with Gavin, but his thought process does kind of make sense

 **GoldenBoi** Thanks Ryan!

 **GoldenBoi** HEY WAIT

 **GoldenBoi** Ryan! :(

 **Vagabond** Gavin!

 **Bossman** Ugh…Fine. But did you really need to let the entire fucking world know that we’re planning a heist soon?

 **Vagabond** Since when has that ever stopped us?

 **MOGAR** ^^

 **MOGAR** Besides, it’s not like they know WHERE we’re heisting, only that it’s happening

 **Bossman** Alright, alright.

 **Bossman** But I’m still punishing Gavin

 **GoldenBoi** What? Why?

 **Bossman** Because I can and it’ll make me feel better

 **GoldenBoi** :(

 **Goldenboi** What’s my punishment?

 **Bossman** You’re on anti-police duty

 **MOGAR** Geoff…You can’t be serious…

 **Beardo** Yeah, Geoff. Normally I’m all for punishing Gavin, but that will only serve to screw the rest of us

 **GoldenBoi** Can I use my baby?

 **Bossman** Sure buddy. Whatever helps you keep the cops off of us

 **GoldenBoi** I’LL DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Bossman** See Jack? He’s okay with it

 **Beardo** This is not going to end well…

 **LilJ** Wait…baby?

 **LilJ** Gavin

 **LilJ** Please tell me you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking

 **GoldenBoi** ;)

 **LilJ** FUCK YES

 **LilJ** I am SO down for this plan!

 **Vagabond** I’m so lost

 **Beardo** Same

 **MOGAR** Me too, Ryan. Me too

 **LilJ** Michael, really?

 **LilJ** Which vehicle of Gavy’s does he refer to as his baby?

 **MOGAR** ...

 **MOGAR** oh

 **MOGAR** OH

 **MOGAR** FUCK

 **MOGAR** Gavin, YES!!!

 **MOGAR** Holy FUCK this is going to be nuts!

 **GoldenBoi** :D

 **Vagabond** I’m still lost…

 **LilJ** Don’t worry about it, Rye

 **MOGAR** Hey, Boi. I expect pictures

 **GoldenBoi** Scoff

 **GoldenBoi** Of COURSE there will be photos, you minge

 **GoldenBoi** what do you take me for? Some kind of pleb?

 **GoldenBoi** Don’t answer that

 **MOGAR** I mean, I was going to say no, but if you insist

 **GoldenBoi** Micoooooo

 **GoldenBoi** You’re so mean to me :(

 **MOGAR** Ye

 **GoldenBoi** :’(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin causes some issues for the cops. The heist happens.

**Bossman**  WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

 **LilJ**  Gavers

 **MOGAR**  Gav

 **Beardo**  Gavin

 **Vagabond**  Gavin

 **GoldenBoi**  Sry Geoff

 **GoldenBoi**  Was taking care of the cops

 **GoldenBoi**  Wasn’t expecting the explosion to be THAT big

 **Bossman**  That explosion was big as dicks dude

 **Bossman**  The fuck did you use?

 **GoldenBoi**  One sec. I’ve got pictures!

 **GoldenBoi**  IbelieveIcanfly.jpg

 **GoldenBoi**  Bombsaway.jpg

 **GoldenBoi**  Coolguysdontlookatexplosions.jpg

 **Bossman**  You dropped a TITAN on the cops?

 **Vagabond**  Oh…THAT baby…

 **LilJ**  ^^

 **GoldenBoi**  Yup!!!

 **GoldenBoi**  They didn’t even see it coming!

 **Beardo**  To be fair, I think they were a bit preoccupied with the two chainguns ripping apart their cars at eye level to notice the titan dropping in above them

 **MOGAR**  FUCK YEAH THEY WERE

 **Bossman** Speaking of, stop chatting and get back to the heist

 **MOGAR** K

 **LilJ** k

 **GoldenBoi** k

 **Beardo** Sounds good

 **Vagabond** FINE

 **Vagabond** I _wanted_ to murder people anyway

 **Bossman** Glad to hear it

 **Bossman** Now get back to work

 

 **MOGAR** WOOHOO!! That was  _AWESOME!_

 **LilJ**  100%

 **LilJ** Gavers, that was fucking nuts with the titan, man!

 **GoldenBoi** TY

 **GoldenBoi** Had to use some of my earnings to buy a new one, though :(

 **Vagabond** Meh. It was totally worth it to see the frightened looks on the cops' faces

 **GoldenBoi** Aww, thanks Rye!

 **Vagabond** :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't really have a plot in mind for this story. I'm thinking it will likely just be random goings on and possibly direct references to actual AH videos. But any suggestions or prompts would be very much appreciated!


End file.
